Precious Pearl
by True.Royal.Chaos
Summary: "From sea to sea, from sunrise to sunset, from life to death I will search for you and we will be together once more, my precious pearl, Oceana." "I did not drag myself out of Davvy Jones' locker only to lose my brother again."
1. One

A young girl cries as she watches the people she cares about be slaughtered before her eyes. "Oceana. Oceana, look at me." Oceana turns and looks up as a man kneels before her. He's bleeding and looks exhausted. "It's not safe for you here, my precious pearl."

"Papa, I'm scared." The young girl whispers.

"There's no need to be scared, my precious pearl. Remember what I told you?" The girl's hand raises to run over her necklace. A pendant rests on the necklace, a pearl rests on the necklace with another pearl hanging off it, the chain is a fine and strong silver. It had been her mother's and now hers.

"It was made from mermaids and have the power to protect the wearer." The little girl says, causing the man to smile.

"Yes, my precious pearl, the necklace will protect you when I can not. No matter what, never take it off and never stop believing because nonbelievers-"

"Nonbelievers get killed for the necklace only protect believers." She whispers.

"Yes, my pearl."

"Papa, I'm not scared of dying." She tells him. "I'm scared of losing you. I already lost mama."

"Listen to me, my precious pearl, I will not repeat myself. From sea to sea, from sunrise to sunset, from life to death I will search for you and we will be together once more, my precious pearl, Oceana." He promises her. "But right now you must go and hide. No one can ever know you are the daughter of pirates or your life will be in danger and not even the power of the pearls will save you. You understand me?"

"Yes, papa."

"Go. I will find you when it is safe."

"I love you." She hugs him and he hugs her back, tears filling his eyes.

"I love you too, my precious pearl. Go now." He says as he helps her onto the raft.

"What if I don't find land or another group of pirates find me?"

"Do not worry, my precious pearl, we are only a few miles from land. The English will pick you up. Go now." He pushes the raft and he watches as his daughter sails away from the ships fighting with one another. He swallows back his emotions before going back to the fight, not knowing whether he will live or die or ever find his daughter again.

Oceana sails across the water, her heart heavy and her brown eyes watery. She keeps her knees against her chest, her dress ragged and torn from the battle, her skin is covered in powder from the guns and dirt from being on the ship for so long without a proper bath. Her black curls rest down her back as she rests her chin on her knees.

"Drink up, me hearties, yo ho

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho

A pirate's life for me

We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho." Oceana sings under her breath as she hears the sound of men shouting. She lifts her head and sees that she is close to land. A group of soldiers waits on the beach, waiting for her.

The soldiers brought her to the governor where he gave a good warm meal, a hot bath, and a clean dress. Now, the two of them sit in the dining room talking. "What is your name darling?" He asks gently.

"Oceana Ba- Oceana Pearl." She catches herself. "I'm Oceana Pearl." She tells him.

"What happened to you?"

"I was sailing with my parents. My father was a fisherman and we were out collecting fish to sell when the pirates came. They slaughtered my parents and our crew. I only got away because my father put me on the raft and distracted the pirates long enough for me to drift away. He told me I wasn't far from land. Said I'd be safe and that I would be picked up by the British." She tells him, playing with her necklace.

"Did he give you that?" He asks, motioning to the necklace. The little girl nods with a smile.

"He said mermaids made it and that they cast a spell on it to keep the wearer safe as long as the wearer continues to believe in the power."

"Your daddy sounds like a good man." The girl gave a strong nod.

"He is." She agrees. "He said he'll come for me when it's safe. No matter what he'll come for me." The man gave her a look of pity and sadness, a look she despised. She knew that look. It was the look adults gave you when they think you are too naive and innocent to understand what is really happening. She knows the chances of him being dead are strong, but she also knows that if he does live then he will find her again.

"Well, until he does so, how would you like to be my daughter's handmaiden, you will be kept safe living with us." Living with a man such as him would be dangerous, her being the daughter of a pirate, but it also could be the safest place for her. He believes her story and she knows that he will protect her. If she stays with him then she'll never see the gallows.

"Okay. What's your name, sir?" She asks.

"Weatherby Swann." He tells her. "But you can just call me, Mr. Swann." She nods in understanding.

"Okay, Mr. Swann, sir." This will be her home until her father comes for her. It won't be long before she sees black sails in the distance. She will be home with her father soon enough.


	2. Two

Oceana stands at the docks, watching the sea before her. She's been doing this every morning for the past nine years, waiting for her father to return back to her. She is a grown woman now, her black curls longer now, going past her bum and the top half tied back with a navy blue ribbon. She's dressed in a black skirt that is cut at an angle so that her right leg is covered, but her on half of her left thigh is covered. She has a navy blue cotton shirt that rests off her shoulders and a brown leather corset binder over it, causing her breasts to look fuller. She has a pair of black boots on, her pearl necklace, and a braided leather cuff bracelet on her left wrist. She has grown to be a beautiful young woman, but an impatient one.

She huffs out an annoyed breath as she yet again sees no black sails. It's been nine years, but a part of her still hopes her father will return to her. She knows he is more than likely dead now, but she wishes with all her heart that he'll return to her. She isn't sure if he knows where she is. The Swanns and her were apart of the crossing of England, which occurred seven years ago, and now they reside on a small island known as Port Royal. Her apart of her was terrified that her father came for her, but she was not there for him to find. She remembered how much she had begged Mr. Swann to let her stay in England, but he had refused. He even told her that it had been two years and that it was time for her to accept the truth about her father, but Oceana refuses. She didn't see him die therefore he was alive. She knew it in her heart that he was. It was just taking him awhile to get back to her.

Oceana's heart stop as she saw a boat making the way to the dock. The boat was nothing significant, in fact, it was sinking right before her eyes. It was the men that caught her attention. There was two of them, both standing on one foot on the crow's nest, which is the only thing above the water. These men were pirates, anyone with half a brain could see that from the way they were dressed.

The one on the left had long dreadlocks, which had beads resting among them, and the other had straight tangle free black hair, which rests just past his shoulders with bangs that swept across his forehead, occasionally falling into his brown eyes before he pulled his red bandana back on his head, holding his bangs back from his face. There was a scar on the second man's face, going from his forehead, across his eyebrow, and over his eye down across his cheek. He had another scar across his neck like his throat had been slit, but no man could have survived that, so she assumes it wasn't that serious.

When the boat reached the dock both men stepped off the sad excuse of a boat. "This is the last time I let you pick the boat." She heard the second man say, his voice soft and gentle. He looks only a few years older than her, while the other looked a bit older. He wasn't old enough to be the man's father, so he had to be a brother or a close friend, maybe even a lover, but they look too much alike for that.

"Don't worry, Johnny, I'll get us a better boat, one that can get us to our real boat." The other man's voice was deep and had a sawve to it that caught Oceana's attention.

"Sure, sure, that was what you said last time, Jack."

"Hold up there, you." A man says, causing both men to look over and stop. "It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock." The two men glanced back at the 'boat' before looking back at the man. The younger raised his scarred eyebrow. "And I shall need to know your name."

"All you, Jack, I dealt with the last one." The younger says. The other didn't speak as he dug into his pocket and pulled out a small bag and placed it on the old man's book.

"What do you say to three shillings and we forget the name?" The young slave boy beside the old man raises an eyebrow and eyes the old man over as if to say 'are you going to accept it or be stupid'.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith and Mr. Jones." The younger, the one called Jones, looks not at all happy to have that name, but he stays quiet. 'Mr. Smith' claps his hand together and smiles before walking down the dock with 'Mr. Jones'. He stops at a stand and picks up another small bag, shaking it by his ear to hear how much was in it, before pocketing it and continuing on.

"You're smooth." Both pirates stopped and glanced over as Oceana spoke up, standing now besides them. "Most wouldn't have noticed what you did and even few noticed the obvious."

"And what's that, love?" The older asks.

"That you're both pirates." The younger shot the older a worried glance.

"And what makes you say that?" She rolls her eyes and gave him a look.

"Must you ask?" The younger grins.

"I like her. Can we keep her?" The older chuckles.

"She's not a pet, Jonathan and we have other things to attend to."

"Why haven't you gone running to soldiers yet?" Jonathan, or Johnny, asks as he stares at her.

"How many pirates have you met?" She asks instead.

"Why?" The older asks.

"I'm looking for one in particular." Jonathan crosses his arms.

"What they look like?"

"They're older, has a pet monkey, and like big hats."

"That narrows it down." Jonathan drawls with a heavy voice of sarcasm.

"His name was Hector Barbossa." Both men looks at her with surprise.

"What do you want with him?" Jonathan asks. Oceana crosses her arms.

"You know him?"

"You could say that." Jack says catuiously.

"I never introduced myself, Oceana Pearl." She says, holding out a hand. The two pirates exchange a look.

"Jonathan Bane."

"Jack Sparrow." Oceana raises an eyebrow.

"Bane?" Jonathan grins.

"A name given to me by my old captain. Says I was the bane of his existence, you can see why I had to go with it." Oceana fights the urge to laugh.

"Of course." She nods.

"What do you want with Barbossa?" Jack asks again.

"That is between him and I. Just tell me, is he alive. The last I saw of him he looked ready to be killed."

"You haven't heard the stories?" Jonathan asks.

"Stories?"

"Of the Black Pearl." Oceana gives a confused look. "It said to be captained by a man so evil that hell spat him back out and the ship is a sailed by crewed by the damn. The ship has black sails too and one of the fastest ships in the seven seas."

"What does this have to do with Barbossa?" Oceana asks.

"He's the captain." Jack says with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Trust me, darling, if the stories are true then the man is defiantly alive and fine." Oceana frowns in thought. If it was true then her father was alive, but he never came from her. He broke his promise. It sounds as if he was safe, so why didn't he come for her. Cannon fires go off, causing Oceana to look towards the fort.

"Oh, I'm late, I am terribly late." She says. "I, uh, gotta go. Thank you for your help." She says before she starts running off.

"What do you think she wants with Barbossa?" Jonathan asks.

"Don't know, but something tells me it's nothing good."

"You think it's going to interfere with our plans."

"No, the plan's the same. We find a boat and go after the Pearl."

"What if the stories are true, Jack. What if he is immortal. You know the curse-"

"Johnny, we'll do what we always do, we improvise." Jonathan rolls his eyes as Jack walks ahead of him.

"Yeah and last time you made me choose between you and the love of my life and like always I chose your dumbass." Jonathan huffs as he follows after him. "Should of chose Annie."


End file.
